Les temps paisibles de Pidge
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Avant l'époque de la Garnison Galactique. Pidge se fait harcelée, insultée et mise à l'écart par ses camarades de classe du collège. Mais grâce à son intelligence supérieure, elle monte un plan pour suivre ses leçons sans passer tout son temps à l'école.


Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà encore pour un long (et dernier) OS de Voltron !  
Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'écrirais d'autres fictions sur cette série parce que j'ai encore beaucoup de fics en cours sur d'autres fandoms (Pokemon et Miraculous Ladybug) mais si jamais je suis à nouveau inspirée, c'est avec plaisir de que je posterais d'autres histoires écrits sur le fandom !  
Comme vous avez dû le comprendre en cliquant ici, cette histoire est centré sur Pidge lorsqu'elle était au collège. J'ai énormément apprécié écrire cette fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également ! N'hésitez pas me donner vos impressions ! :)

* * *

 **Titre :** Les temps paisibles de Pidge  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
 **Résumé :** Avant l'époque de la Garnison Galactique. Pidge se fait harcelée, insultée et mise à l'écart par ses camarades de classe du collège. Mais grâce à son intelligence supérieure, elle monte un plan pour suivre ses leçons sans passer tout son temps à l'école.

* * *

Pidge reçoit une boulette de papier derrière la tête lorsqu'elle est face au tableau pour résoudre un problème de mathématique. Des rires étouffés s'élèvent dans l'air et le professeur, qui est connu pour être sévère envers tout le monde sans exception, hausse immédiatement la voix.

« Marc ! Alexandra ! On ne lance pas des objets à travers la salle de classe ! »

« Je voulais viser la poubelle, m'sieur ! » Rétorque le garçon.

« On voulait juste faire un concours pour savoir qui le mettrais en premier dans la poubelle ! »

« C'est ça, oui ! » Répond le prof, bras croisés, qui ne les croient pas du tout. « Pour la peine, vous aurez tous les deux une heure de retenue ce soir ! »

Les deux étudiants râlent et supplient le prof parce qu'ils ont soit-disant des rendez-vous très importants à la fin de la journée. Pidge, de son côté, termine de résoudre l'équation, pose la craie sur le rebord du tableau, et retourne s'asseoir à sa place en silence. Le prof passe rapidement à côté d'elle sans la remercier pour ses efforts, trop occupé à argumenter avec les deux autres crétins. Elle pince les lèvres et les maudit tous intérieurement.

OoOoO

Pidge garde un visage impassible à l'entente des chuchotements sur son passage lorsqu'elle traverse les couloirs.

« Hé psst ! Regarde, c'est elle dont tout le monde parle : la petite nerd de 3ème. » souffle un garçon avec une main en coupe sur le côté de sa bouche.

« Sérieux ? Elle n'a pas le physique ni l'apparence d'une nerd, pourtant... » répond son ami.

« Détrompe-toi. Parce qu'elle est à fond dans tout ce qui est technologie, astronomie, ordinateurs, jeux vidéos... une vraie geek ! »

« Ah ah ! Trop ringard ! » se moque le deuxième garçon.

« Tellement ! Jamais je ne pourrais sortir avec elle ! Ça serait super bizarre ! » clame l'autre.

La brune contracte brièvement sa mâchoire et plisse ses yeux ambrés. Elle fait mentalement appel à toutes les forces de son corps pour ne pas faire demi-tour et leur coller son poing en pleine figure, puis elle descend les escaliers pour aller prendre l'air dans la cours de récréation.

OoOoO

Une après-midi, lorsque Pidge est la seule à répondre correctement aux questions de l'enseignante, un élève -blond, range ses affaires, se lève d'un air ramolli, et cale son sac à dos sur son épaule. Cela attire l'attention des autres étudiants, qui se retournent et lèvent des regards confus vers leur camarade.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Corentin ? » Demande la prof, elle aussi intriguée.

« J'me casse. » Déclare-t-il d'un air fatigué. « C'est pas que je n'aime pas votre cours, m'dame, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de suivre une leçon si c'est toujours Miss-je-sais-tout qui répond aux questions. »

« Il a raison. » Enchaîne un fille cheveux bruns. « Avec son ton supérieur, Katie nous fait passer pour des merdes. »

« Quoi ?! » S'indigne la concernée, sourcils froncés.

« Moi, c'est sa voix que je ne supporte plus. » Enchaîne une autre fille maquillé à outrance qui est aussi debout et range ses cahiers.

« Pardon ?! » S'exclama à nouveau Katie.

Mais aucune des trois élèves ne lui répond. Ils quittent la pièce en se demandant s'ils devaient aller en permanence ou s'ils séchaient la dernière heure de cours. Un silence autant pesant que maladroit tombe dans la salle de classe et sur les épaules de Pidge. L'enseignante soupire grassement et frappe dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves sur elle et continuer ainsi son cours de technologie. Évidemment, elle ne prononce aucune parole réconfortante pour la petite génie de la classe.

OoOoO

Même en sport, quand il faut faire les équipes, Pidge toujours est la dernière à être choisie. Un message subtile de dire « On ne veut pas de toi ».

Quand le professeur ordonne à tout le monde de s'échauffer d'abord en faisant trois tours de gymnase, qu'il la gronde pour qu'elle aille plus vite parce que tout le monde à sprinter dès le premier tour et qu'elle est à la traîne, certains idiots la dépassent en discutant comme si elle n'était pas là :

« Forcément, quand on fait plus travailler son cerveau que ses muscles, il ne faut pas s'attendre à être fort en sport. »

« Son gros cerveau doit la ralentir. »

Et puis, après avoir ricaner, ils accélèrent leur cadence et passent devant elle.

Pidge serre les poings, les traitent mentalement de toutes les insultes qu'elle connaît, et pousse un peu plus sur ses jambes pour doubler quelques personnes. Elle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure en activité physique, mais elle faisait de son mieux et elle avait des scores acceptables : c'était ce qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter pour se rassurer.

OoOoO

Pidge soupire lorsqu'elle entre dans les toilettes des filles. Épuisée par sa dure journée qui n'était pas encore finie, elle lâche son sac qui dégringole le long de son bras et s'écrase mollement à ses pieds.

Elle s'assoit sur le trône blanc en même temps qu'elle baisse son pantalon et fait ses besoins. Le nez et le bas de son visage dans ses mains, elle soupire à nouveau. Elle se frotte les yeux pour tenter de faire disparaître la fatigue.

« Encore une heure... » Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle détaille distraitement les carreaux bleus ciel et les jointures noires, avant d'entendre la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et des pas retentirent contre le sol.

Elle n'y prête pas grande attention.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle voit deux mains parfaitement manucurées lui voler son sac à dos par le dessous la porte, que Pidge réagit.

« Hé ! » S'exclame-t-elle.

Elle jette précipitamment son papier toilette dans la cuvette, remonte ses vêtements à sa taille et tire la chasse d'eau. Lorsqu'elle déverrouille sa porte et essaye de la pousser, elle s'ouvre très légèrement mais se referme aussitôt. Elle essaie à nouveau avec plus de forces, mais la porte lui claque au nez. En entendant un ricanement de l'autre côté qui se trouve très proche, Pidge comprend que quelqu'un bloque l'issue.

« Laissez-moi sortir ! » Ordonna-t-elle en donnant un coup d'épaule dedans.

« Nan ! Tu n'as pas dit le mot de passe ! » Résiste le garçon d'une voix amusée.

Elle reconnaît sa voix : Corentin. C'est le blond à l'attitude blasé. Celui à cause de qui les brimades envers elle avaient débutées en l'insultant de « nerd » devant toute la classe -qui s'était d'ailleurs bien foutue d'elle ce jour-là.

« Aloors ~ ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ~ ? » Fredonne une des filles, qu'elle reconnaît également comme Barabara, qui est aussi dans sa classe.

« Un cahier de chimie, un cahier de technologie, un cahier de math, et oh ! y'a même un roman qui vient de CDI ! » Dicte la voix d'Alexandra, une autre fille de sa classe.

Parallèlement à l'énumération de ses affaires, la brune entend un robinet crisser et l'eau s'écouler dans l'évier. Elle écarquille les yeux, sent son estomac faire un looping et son cœur rater un battement alors que le plan des trois idiots clique dans son esprit.

« Non ! Arrêtez ! » Crie-t-elle, paniquée.

Elle tape dans la porte à l'aide de son poing, essaie à nouveau de défoncer l'entrée à coup d'épaules, mais ses camarades de classe ne l'écoutent pas et gloussent de leur farce. C'était un coup monté.

« Alors, il te sert à quoi, ton super cerveau, maintenant ? » Demande Corentin d'un air effronté.

Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule sur la porcelaine est atténué lorsqu'une des filles cale tranquillement un de ses cahiers ouvert dans l'évier.

« Non ! S'il vous plaît ! » Plaide Pidge, dont le rythme cardiaque ne cesse de s'accélérer en imaginant ses pages prendre l'eau.

« Relax, Einstein. On t'aide pour le bien de l'écologie, là. On a peut-être pas l'intelligence d'un cheval comme toi, mais on sait au moins que les pages des livres sont faites avec des arbres, et qu'on les aident à grandir en les arrosant. Donc indirectement, on s'occupe d'arroser tes plantes. C'est pas gentil, ça ? » Enchaîne fièrement Barbara.

« On dit « la mémoire d'un cheval » pour info ! » Corrige Pidge avant de taper la porte. « Et laissez-moi sortir ! »

Elle entend une langue tchiper et des talons claquer sur le carrelage, signe qu'une des deux filles se rapproche de la cabine dans laquelle elle est enfermée.

« Tu vois ? C'est ça qu'on ne supporte pas, chez toi, mademoiselle la génie ! Toujours à reprendre les autres ! Comme si tu savais tout et mieux que tout le monde ! » Déclare la voix d'Alexandra, dont Pidge est certaine que ses bras sont croisés.

« Ouais, tu fais toujours ton visage innocente mais on sait très bien que tu nous rabaisse en ton for intérieur ! »

« C'est faux ! » Réplique la brune, sourcils froncés. « Je ne vous ai jamais regardé de haut ! »

Pidge essaie à nouveau de défoncer la porte en y mettant toutes ses forces. Le blond glisse un petit peu mais se reprend très vite et elle est toujours coincée. Ses efforts font ricaner Corentin. Puis elle entend un bruit sourd et comprend que c'est un de ses livres qui est tombé platement sur le carrelage. Frustrée par son sentiment d'impuissance, elle frappe de ses deux poings sur la porte et baisse la tête, ses deux orbes ambrés tremblent.

« Voilà. Le bouquin de chimie, c'est fait. Au tour de la technologie, maintenant. » Annonce Barabara.

« Non ! J'vous en prie ! » Plaide encore une fois la surdoué, paupières durement fermées.

Mais ses supplications sont inutiles. Les trois idiots se marrent comme des pendus en continuant leur blague de mauvais goût. Un deuxième livre s'étale misérablement au sol. L'eau n'a pas le temps d'avoir de répit, puisqu'un troisième livre est placé sous son tuyau. Désemparé face à cette scène, un nœud se forme dans la gorge de Pidge. Elle déglutit dans le but de le faire disparaître mais sans succès.

« Arrêtez ! » Articule-t-elle difficilement.

« Hé ! Tu veux que je te dise, Katie ? Papa et Maman devraient mettre dans une école spécialisé où il y a les gens comme toi. Ça ferait une belle brochette de nerd ! Et nous, on serait carrément plus tranquille ! » Confesse le blond.

La simple mention de ses parents touche un nerf et la brune sent les poils de sa nuque se hérisser.

« Je t'emmerde, Corentin ! T'as qu'à t'intéresser aux leçons au lieu d'être tout le temps blasé ! » Réplique-t-elle malgré sa voix éraillée.

« T'as dit quoi là ?! »

Soudain, un fracas du diable résonne dans les toilettes et fait sursauter Pidge. Qu'est-ce que...

« Au cas où tu te demanderais ce que c'est, Miss-je-sais-tout, c'était ta trousse. » L'informe Barabara.

« Viens, on rempli sa gomme et son taille-crayon d'eau. Ça peut être marrant. » Plaisante Alexandra, tandis que les deux autres approuvent son idée.

Les deux nanas gloussent au fur et à mesure qu'elle sont en train de faire leur bêtise. Le bip d'un téléphone portable éclate dans la pièce, et un bruissement de vêtement se fait entendre tout de suite après.

« C'est qui ? » Demande Barabara, intrigué.

« C'est Jack. Il nous dit que – merde ! » Panique Alexandra.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » Questionne Corentin.

« Le prof de math va ramasser nos devoirs fait à la maison et il va les noter ! »

« Merde ! C'était pas prévu ça ! »

« Vite ! Faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un sur qui recopier les réponses ! »

« Ouais, t'as raison ! »

Et puis, juste comme ça, les trois élèves déguerpissent à toute vitesse. Ils désertent les lieux sans une remarque de plus envers elle, et Pidge peut enfin évacuer le trop-plein d'émotion qu'elle vient d'avoir en soupirant lourdement.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvre enfin la porte et qu'elle sort de sa cabine, la scène de crime qui s'offre devant elle la rend encore plus malade. Un de ses livres ouvert repose toujours dans l'évier et se fait tranquillement arroser par le robinet. Ses autres cahiers, trempés eux aussi, gisent par terre au milieu de ses stylos, de sa gomme imbibée, de son tube de colle, de son compas, et de son taille-crayon qui avait bel et bien le réservoir rempli d'eau. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient décorés un gâteau avec des petites billes colorées éparpillés partout. Son sac à dos, maintenant vide, est couché sur le côté à quelques mètres de là, largement ouvert, comme s'il était lui aussi choqué à la vue de l'horrible spectacle.

Les yeux grand ouvert, elle fait un pas après l'autre pour atteindre l'évier et ferme mollement le robinet. Elle agrippe le bord en porcelaine, ferme les paupières, et resserre sa prise de toute ses forces.

Les dents serrés, elle ne peux pas s'empêcher de sentir un sentiment d'injustice et de rage s'infiltrer dans tout son corps. Pourquoi... ?! Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter toute cette haine ?! Matt avait raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit que les génies étaient des éternels incompris...

Les larmes ne tardèrent par couler sur ses joues, de même que les sanglots qui résonnaient dans la salle de bain affreusement vide.

C'est à ce moment-là que Pidge prend une décision : elle allait arrêter le collège. Si c'était pour se retrouver avec ces crétins qui ne faisait que la harceler et les autres qui se moquaient d'elle sans bouger, alors elle préférait arrêter l'école. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Et les adultes n'étaient guère mieux réprimandant à peine les responsables et faisant semblant de ne rien voir...

Pour Pidge, qui supportait tout ce bizutage et ses insultes depuis qu'elle était arrivé en cours d'année parce qu'elle avait sauté une année, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Les yeux encore embués de larmes, elle se lave les mains et fait du mieux qu'elle peut pour rassembler ses affaires et les ranger à l'intérieur de son sac à dos. Il va aussi finir mouillé à cause de toute cette eau mais tant pis. Elle fera tout sécher naturellement une fois à la maison.

Quelque part entre ses gestes lents et ses lèvres pincées d'amertume, une partie de sa conscience sait qu'elle va sauter la leçon de math, mais à cet instant présent, elle ne s'en soucie pas le moins de monde.

Elle sèche ses larmes avant de rentrer chez elle et s'enferme dans sa chambre en prétextant avoir beaucoup de devoirs ainsi qu'un test important de chimie pour le lendemain. Elle entend sa mère et Matt lui souhaiter bon courage, et son père lui dire qu'avec un cerveau comme les Holt, elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir facilement, ce qui fait la sourire légèrement.

Mais une fois ses cahiers et ses livres éparpillés partout sur son bureau afin qu'ils sèchent naturellement, sa trousse ouverte en travers d'un coin de page, un stylo en main et le menton coincé entre ses doigts, ce n'est pas aux équations de chimie qu'elle pense.

Si elle arrête brutalement d'aller au collège, au bout d'une semaine, les gens se poseraient des questions et elle aurait des soucis avec l'intendance. Qui appellerait forcément ses parents pour avoir des explications et là, elle serait morte.

Mais Pidge était intelligente et pouvait résoudre un problème plus rapidement que n'importe qui d'autre -sauf peut-être son grand frère. Elle devrait la jouer plus finement. Et elle savait exactement quoi faire...

OoOoO

Ses parents et Matt ne se doutent de rien. Son sac sur le dos, elle part le matin en les remerciant lorsqu'ils lui souhaitent une bonne journée au collège, et elle rentre le soir en faisant un câlin serré à sa famille.

Dans son sac, il y a ses cahiers ainsi que sa trousse, son déjeuner que sa mère prépare de temps en temps avec amour pour elle, et un sweat vert à capuche volé dans le fin fond de l'armoire de Matt.

Mais Pidge ne va pas au collège. Elle fait un petit détour de quelques rues pour éviter de passer devant l'établissement et elle s'installe toute la journée à la médiathèque pour apprendre ses leçons et faire ses devoirs.

Elle signe quelques absences pour faire bonne mesure, allant de la simple grippe jusqu'aux problèmes familiaux, en passant par le fameux réveil en panne. Et ce, en imitant parfaitement la signature de ses parents. Parfois c'est celle de sa mère qui décore les petits bouts de papiers rose. Parfois, c'est celle de son père. Elle fait également une attestation pour son absence en prétextant la mort factice de son chien Bae Bae, qui l'affecte tout particulièrement. Elle gagne deux semaines grâce à ça. Même si Pidge se fait parfois réprimander pour ses absences, les surveillants et la CPE ne lui en tiennent pas beaucoup rigueur et ne découvrent pas ses faux papiers. C'est l'un des seuls avantages à être considéré comme une élève surdoué.

Quand elle sort dehors pour aller à la médiathèque, elle prend bien soin d'avoir enfiler son sweat vert et de cacher sa tête avec la capuche. Parfois, certains étudiants sèchent les cours pour traîner en ville, contrairement à elle, qui sèche dans le but de continuer à étudier paisiblement. D'après ce que ses camarades de classes disent -ceux qui parlent toujours très fort à travers la pièce à propos de ce qu'ils vont faire entre midi, elle apprend qu'un des groupes va souvent manger dans les restaurants rapides qui se trouvent dans le quartier.

Et pour Pidge, que ce soit dans les rues de la ville ou près des restaurations, hors de question de se faire repérer. La direction serait ensuite mise au courant et son enfer recommencerait, parce qu'elle serait forcé de retourner au collège et qu'elle serait sous surveillance. Avant de rentrer à la maison, à une rue de là, elle retire son pull et le fourre dans son sac à dos.

Lorsque son père veut savoir comment se sont passés ses leçons, elle répond positivement. Elle ajoute même de temps à autre quelques anecdotes fraîchement imaginer de son cerveau, comme la louange d'une enseignante pour ses bonnes réponses, l'exercice de l'alarme incendie qui a interrompu le cours d'anglais, ou encore le raffut qu'il y a eu à la cantine à cause de l'affluence d'étudiants parce que c'était « steak-frites » au menu.

Deux fois sur cinq, quand elle doit manger les repas que sa mère lui a gentiment préparer la veille, elle sait très bien qu'elle n'a pas le droit de grignoter à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Donc elle sort, s'assoit dans un petit parc où presque personne ne vient, sauf peut-être deux-trois parents et leurs enfants afin qu'ils grimpent sur les jeux mis à disposition, et mange tranquillement sa nourriture.

Quand Pidge doit manger à la cafétéria, elle y va sans dire un mot parce que ses parents payent la cantine pour qu'elle ait des repas complets et équilibrés au lieu de vulgaires sandwichs, et qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'ils jettent des billets par les fenêtres à cause d'elle. Ils avaient peut-être tous les deux des bonnes payes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour gâcher de l'argent.

OoOoO

Une fois par semaine, le vendredi, elle se rend rapidement au CDI après les cours, sachant qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui reste encore le soir et que personne ne risque de l'espionner.

Assise à la table la plus éloigné de la sortie -mais également de l'attention de la dirigeante, elle sort son propre petit ordinateur portable puis pirate le réseau informatique du collège. Elle corrige le dossier des absences de sa classe afin de réduire le nombre d'absences pour lesquelles elle ne donne pas de tickets d'absences. Le nombre de feuillets dans son carnet de correspondance ne sont pas limité, et elle arrive bientôt à la fin. Alors, par simple mesure de précaution, elle se permet de faire ça.

C'est un jeu d'enfant pour Pidge, qui reste toujours d'un calme olympien lors de ses opérations. Elle est très minutieuse dans ses manipulations dactylographiques une fois entré dans le système privé de l'école. Sa véritable adresse IP est brouillée et un bouclier la protège. Et au cas où son bouclier sauterait, elle a encore un autre processus qui redirige automatiquement vers une fausse adresse IP. Et si la fausse adresse IP est détecté, elle a programmé un virus qui infecte n'importe quel autre ordinateur voulant accéder à sa véritable adresse IP.

Dans ce genre de situation, Pidge a l'impression d'être une reine avec le pouvoir au bout des doigts. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait travailler avec le FBI ou ce genre d'organisations secrètes quand elle serait grande. Mais depuis que Matt a été accepté à la Garnison Galactique, sa décision fut prise aussitôt : elle allait travailler dur pour le rattraper et pouvoir, à son tour, entrer dans la Garnison. Elle allait devenir pilote. Comme son frère.

Une fois son travail finit, la hackeuse se déconnecte de partout, éteint son ordinateur et le range précautionneusement dans son sac à dos. Elle fait un petit peu le tour des étagères histoire de ne pas sortir immédiatement, prend un livre pour enfant où une lune et des étoiles sont dessinés sur la couverture, et se rend auprès de la gérante. Une fois son emprunt enregistré, elle quitte la salle et rentre chez elle.

OoOoO

Son manège dure paisiblement.

Bien sûr, elle va tout de même aux quelques leçons qu'elle juge les plus importantes. Pour les autres, elle les étudie à la médiathèque toute seule et en toute autonomie.

Même si cela la démange de corriger la prof parce qu'elle a fait une erreur dans son énoncé, elle parle le moins possible. De cette façon, elle arrive à diminuer un petit peu les commentaires désagréables et les regards noirs des autres.

Elle fait aussi bien attention de participer aux contrôles et aux évaluations. Comme toujours, le haut de ses feuilles sont décorés de la note maximale entouré en rouge, et elle fait semblant de ne pas entendre les marmonnements jaloux autour d'elle. Mais parfois, les enseignants changent leur programme et mettent leur interrogations écrite le jour où Pidge est absente. Parfois, les profs sont indulgents et lui laissent rattraper son devoir. Parfois, ils refusent tout court. Dans ces cas-ci, la brune demande à sa voisine si elle peut jeter un œil sur sa copie.

« Si tu veux, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va remonter ta moyenne. » répond-t-elle en lui tendant sa feuille, avant de grommeler un : « Pas que tu en ai besoin, de toute façon... »

Pidge fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendue, prend la feuille, étudie les questions pendant une solide minute et la rend à sa propriétaire en la remerciant. L'après-midi, elle va à la médiathèque. Elle sort une feuille vierge à grand carreaux, se penche sur la table, et recopie ce qu'elle a mémoriser sur la copie de sa camarade de classe. Elle répond correctement à toutes les questions, change son stylo bleu contre un stylo rouge, change de main pour éviter qu'on reconnaisse son écriture, fait des petits « v » à côté de toutes ses réponses, inscrit le chiffre 100 suivit d'un « excellent ! » en haut de la page, et sourit fièrement en regardant son travail finit. De cette façon, elle pouvait présenter les copies des contrôles manqués à ses parents sans aucun problème.

Lorsqu'elle vient d'assister à un cours mais qu'elle ne veut pas suivre le suivant parce qu'elle sait pertinemment que des remarques sur elle vont fuser -toujours en tout discrétion bien sûr, elle prend ça comme un heure de libre. Pendant ce temps-là, elle va au CDI du collège pour s'avancer sur le cours en question, assise silencieusement à une table. Et lorsqu'elle en a marre parce qu'elle avance trop vite à son goût, elle s'installe dans un des fauteuils et lit tranquillement un roman emprunté.

Et quand le professeur lui demande ensuite pourquoi elle n'était pas là, Pidge répond qu'elle ne sentait pas bien -certainement son repas de midi mal digéré, et qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. L'enseignant hoche simplement la tête et commence sa leçon sans une remarque de plus envers elle.

OoOoO

Un soir, alors que Pidge repense au coup monté que lui ont fait subir ses trois camarades de classe, une idée s'installe dans son esprit. Cette idée lui trotte dans la tête pendant deux jours entier. Son idée finit par fleurir le troisième jour. Grâce à son intelligence, Pidge cerne rapidement les avantages et les inconvénients. Et coup de chance pour la brune, il y a carrément plus de positif que de négatif.

Sa stratégie est simple : pirater (encore) le système de l'école pour programmer et déclencher l'alarme incendie en même temps les arroseurs automatiques pendant que les élèves et les professeurs sont encore dans le bâtiment.

Elle nomme ce plan : « Arrosage des humains. ».

Elle est fière de cette appellation qu'elle a trouvé parce qu'on dirait le nom d'un plan machiavélique d'un méchant qui pourrait se trouver dans ses jeux vidéos ou ses livres d'action-aventures. Et accessoirement, parce ce nom faisait également écho à ce que lui avait fait subir ses camarades de classe dans les toilettes.

Comme toujours, Pidge est confiante.

Tout d'abord, elle brouille, à distance, les caméras de surveillance qui se trouvent aux alentours du collège.

Ensuite, elle ferme son pc, tire rapidement sa capuche verte sur sa tête, et sprinte en rasant le sol, le dos courbé.

Elle se plaque contre le mur de l'établissement, accroupit, puis elle ouvre à nouveau son ordinateur sur ses genoux.

Elle pianote rapidement sur son clavier et plusieurs fenêtres s'ouvrent successivement à l'écran.

Une fois qu'elle a le programme qu'elle veut sous les yeux, elle prend une rapide inspiration et presse son index sur un de ses touches blanches.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle entend l'alarme incendie se déclencher suivit de tous les cris des étudiants ainsi que les râles des adultes de l'autre côté de l'enceinte du collège.

A ses oreilles, cela sonne comme une douce mélodie.

Et Pidge ne regrette rien.

OoOoO

Depuis trois mois maintenant, Pidge apprécie pleinement sa nouvelle routine.

Son plan se déroule parfaitement bien et elle ne peut pas rêver mieux. Personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Elle a l'impression que les brimades qu'elle reçoit à l'école ont drastiquement diminués, et elle a même le temps de jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Matt ou d'observer les étoiles à l'aide de son télescope.

Mais bien sûr, il faut que le rêve prenne fin à un moment ou à un autre.

Parce qu'une semaine et demi plus tard, tout s'effondre :

Pidge rentre chez elle après sa journée passé à la médiathèque de la ville et va voir ses parents dans le salon. Mais lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce, elle gèle sur place. Ses deux orbes ambrés s'écarquillent et elle reste bouche-bée.

Parce qu'il y a la directrice de son collège qui est là. Dans son salon. Assise dans un fauteuil, le coude posé contre l'accoudoir, la joue contre son poing et les jambes croisées, comme si elle dominait les lieux.

« Bonjour, Katie. » la salue-t-elle dans un sec hochement de tête.

La brune cligne des paupières et retourne à la réalité. Encore trop abasourdie, elle ne retourne pas ses salutations et reporte son attention à ses parents qui se trouvaient à côté. Ils sont tous les deux assis sur le canapé. Ils la regarde avec sérieux mais elle peut détecter une lueur d'appréhension dans leur yeux.

Uh-oh.

Ça sent pas bon. Si la directrice du collège est là, c'est qu'il y avoir une bonne raison. Et Pidge connaît déjà la réponse à cette question : Un de ses supercheries a été découverte.

Les excuses de ses absences étranges, sa fraude en piratant la base de données de l'école, ou son plan « Arrosage des humains » ?

Ou alors peut-être même les trois ?, lui souffle une partie de son esprit.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour à cette hypothèse. Sa bouche reste semi-ouverte et son cerveau tremble d'incompréhension. Que s'était-il passé ? Ses plans étaient parfaits, ils n'avaient aucune faille. Elle avait agi prudemment, comme toujours. Comment avaient-ils pu être découvert ?

Elle fait fonctionner ses cellules grises à plein régime dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qu'elle aurait peut-être mal fait. Mais rien ne lui vient en tête. Elle est certaine d'avoir tout fait à la perfection.

Elle est perdue.

La directrice le sent, puisqu'elle lui donne silencieusement un coup de main. Elle baisse les yeux sur la sacoche rectangulaire coincée entre le pli du fauteuil et sa cuisse. Elle en sort une petite tablette électronique, l'allume, et la tourne pour que l'écran soit en face d'elle et de ses parents.

« Tu veux bien regarder cette vidéo, Katie ? » lui demande-t-elle.

La Principale n'attend pas sa réponse. Elle clique sur l'icône de lecture à l'aide de son index et la vidéo en pleine écran se lance.

La hackeuse réalise en fait que, lors de la mise en place de son plan, il y avait une caméra de surveillance indépendante à ceux du collège qu'elle n'avait pas repéré (caché bien en hauteur entre le tronc d'un arbre et une de ses branches) et qui avait tout filmé : de son bidouillage à quelques mètres du bâtiment pour désactiver les caméras jusqu'au bidouillage pour déclencher l'alarme et les arroseurs automatiques.

Sur la vidéo, c'est bien son visage qu'on voit. Elle est au pied d'un arbre et pianote les touches de son clavier. Elle referme son pc, puis on la voit ensuite mettre sa capuche verte d'un geste sec sur sa tête et couvrir ainsi son visage. Elle court rapidement en courbant le dos, se plaque contre le mur de l'établissement, reste à accroupit pour ré-ouvrir son ordinateur sur ses genoux, bouge ses mains sur son clavier, et la sirène d'incendie se déclenche une seconde après, suivit aussitôt par des hurlements.

La vidéo se coupe, et un silence épais comme du brouillard envahit la pièce. Pidge jure qu'elle peut le couper au couteau. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour les métaphores puisque trois paires d'yeux se tournent vers elle avec air sérieux. Elle déglutit en espérant faire disparaître la brique qui s'est installer à l'intérieur de son estomac, et se prépare pour les remontrances.

C'est la voix ferme de sa mère qui brise le silence en premier.

« Tu peux nous expliquer, Katie ? »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, ma chérie ? » Enchaîne son père sur un ton un peu plus doux.

Mais quelques secondes s'écoulent et la directrice reprend la parole pour en remettre une couche.

« C'était la panique totale. Des élèves ont cru qu'il y a avait vraiment un feu dans l'école et une vague d'effroi à submerger tout le monde. En plus de ça, nos papiers et nos outils informatiques ont été trempés. Les pompiers ont été appelés et au final, ils se sont venu pour rien. Est-ce que tu te rends de la gravité de ton acte ? »

Tant mieux, pense sincèrement Pidge. Bon, d'accord, elle se sentait un peu coupable pour les pompiers parce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu qu'ils se déplaceraient pour une simple alarme incendie dans un collège, mais hormis cette petite complication, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Mission « Arroser les humains » : Succès.

La célébration mentale de Pidge prend vite fin lorsque la voix de la Principale s'élève à nouveau dans l'air.

« Tu sais, je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais une affaire comme celle-ci peut aller jusqu'au commissariat de police et un dossier peut être monter contre toi malgré ton âge. Et ça peut aussi affecter ta carrière professionnelle. » L'informe-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

Sa piètre tentative d'intimidation n'impressionne pas la brune. Au contraire, ça la révolte beaucoup plus qu'autre chose. Elle serre les poings en même temps que ses sourcils. Elle est frustrée d'être accusé de ses fautes alors que ceci n'est qu'une petite vengeance pour tout ce que ses camarades de classe lui avaient fait subir. Mais bien évidemment, à eux, on ne leur dit jamais rien.

« C'est pas moi qui est commencé ! » s'exclame Pidge en ignorant de sonner comme une gamine immature à ce moment-là. « Ils l'avaient tous bien chercher ! J'ai rien fait de mal ! » insiste-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Katie ? » Demande Sam, confus mais avec une voix aimable.

Et, puisque c'est son père qui lui demande, la brune ne peut pas refuser.

Elle s'est toujours sentit très connecté avec son paternel. Pas qu'elle n'est pas proche de sa mère ou qu'elle ne la soutient pas, non. Au contraire, Colleen est très compréhensive et encourage sa fille à exploiter le plein potentiel de son intelligence.

C'est juste que son père est commandant à la Garnison Galactique. Ses histoires sont toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Chaque anecdotes fascinent Pidge. Il lui dit des mots d'espoir qui l'inspire énormément, et elle s'imagine toujours vivre des tas d'aventures dans l'espace lorsqu'elle deviendrait aussi une pilote de chasse.

« Katie ? » appelle doucement sa mère en penchant la tête sur le côté.

La concernée papillonne des yeux et redescend sur Terre.

« Oh, euh... je... » bafouille-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Mais Pidge pince les lèvres. Elle ne veut pas admettre ce qu'elle a vécu. Parce que pour elle, c'est un aveu de faiblesse. Et la famille Holt est tout sauf faible.

Quand les adultes voient qu'elle ne va pas leur répondre de si tôt, ils se jettent une œillade dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre. A ce moment-là, la Principale se racle la gorge. Mains jointes sur ses genoux, sa tablette ayant disparue, elle se permet de prendre la parole pour regagner le fil de la conversation.

« Et ce n'est pas tout : Nous avons remarqués que tes absences oscillaient beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Sur tout ton emploi du temps, tu ne viens en cours que 10 heures dans la semaine. Contre 35 heures au total, tu comprends bien que cela ne fait pas beaucoup. »

« Même je ne participe pas à toutes les matières, je suis toujours présente lors des contrôles. C'est tout ce qui est compte pour mon trimestre. » Fait valoir la génie.

« Peut-être bien. Mais nous nous inquiétons des conséquences que pourrait entraîner une telle absence sur ton dossier scolaire. Tu es une élève brillante, Katie, ce serait dommage de voir tes notes baisser maintenant. »

« Même avec mes absences, mes notes sont parmi les meilleures de la classe, vous pouvez vérifier. » répondit Pidge, d'une voix calme et sûre d'elle.

« Nous avons vérifier et tu as raison. Mais ce qui me tracasse, c'est pourquoi tu sèches autant les leçons ? Et où est-ce que tu vas si tu n'es pas au collège ? »

Sa mère reprend ensuite le flambeau, son poignet serrer contre sa poitrine.

« On s'inquiète, chérie. Est-ce que... il y a un garçon ? Tu traînes les rues avec lui ? »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclame Pidge en sursautant.

Son cœur s'accélère et elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Mais après coup, c'est l'un des sujets les plus logique qui viendrait à l'esprit des parents lorsque leur jeune fille de 15 ans disparaît souvent sans qu'ils ne soient au courant. Alors ce n'est pas si surprenant.

« Ça expliquerait ses absences étranges et l'endroit où elle se trouve si elle n'est pas au collège. » Poursuivit la directrice, le menton coincé entre des doigts.

Au milieu des théories murmurées de ses parents et de la Principale, Pidge craque.

« Non ! C'est pas un garçon ! » Clame-t-elle fortement, poings fermés.

« Mais si ce n'est pas un garçon, alors... Katie, est-ce que... tu prends de la drogue ? » demande son père, qui ne voulait manifestement pas croire à cette hypothèse.

« Encore moins ! » Crie-t-elle en secouant ses poings.

Elle soupire et grogne tout en frottant le visage. Tant pis pour la faiblesse qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer. Ça devient vraiment trop ridicule. Les yeux rivés sur son tapis, elle prend une inspiration et se lance avant de regretter sa décision.

« Quand je ne vais pas au collège, je vais à la médiathèque de la ville. C'est beaucoup moins toxique là-bas. Je suis considéré comme une génie pour mon âge, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ma vie au collège est paisible. Je ne vous fait pas un schéma sur le genre de connerie que font ou disent les autres aux surdoués comme moi. Donc j'ai préféré m'isoler pour étudier toute seule. A la médiathèque, je progressais comme je le souhaitais sans qu'on m'insulte. Je pouvais même élargir mes connaissances sans qu'on se moque de moi. Je m'y sentais vraiment à l'aise. Et oui, j'admets que j'ai séché les leçons pour ne pas me retrouver avec mes stupides camarades de classe. J'admets que j'ai falsifié mes absences avec des tas d'excuses bidons. Et j'admets aussi que j'ai déclenché les arroseurs automatiques par pur vengeance mais j'avais une bonne raison. »

Elle relève les yeux et croise le regard écarquillé de ses parents. Évidemment. Ils sont choqués mais pas très surpris non plus. Après tout, Matt a lui-même été victime de harcèlement étant plus jeune, donc ils doivent comprendre pourquoi elle s'est mise à l'écart de cette façon.

« Vous vous souvenez du jour où je suis rentrée du collège avec mon sac mouillé et tout mes livres trempés ? Je n'avais pas fait tomber mon sac à dos dans une fontaine comme je vous l'avais dit. C'était des élèves qui m'avaient pris mon sac pour le vider et inonder toutes mes affaires... »

« Mais... pourquoi tu n'as pas réagit ?! » S'étonne la gouvernante, incrédule.

« Ha ! » Se moque Pidge d'un air effronté. « Facile de dire ça : ils m'avaient enfermé dans les toilettes ! Impossible d'en sortir ! Et même si je me serais défendue physiquement une fois dehors, ça me serait forcément retomber dessus ! La preuve je me suis défendue _pacifiquement_ , et j'ai le droit à la visite de la Directrice de l'école qui me menace d'appeler la police, rien que ça ! »

« Parce que tu as piraté le système techniquement inviolable du collège et que tu as intentionnellement déclencher l'alarme incendie et les arroseurs automatiques. On appelle ça un acte prémédité et tu pourrais être sévèrement puni pour ça, jeune fille... ! » Siffle la principale aux sourcils contrariés.

Wow. Dit de cette manière, Pidge ne peut s'empêcher de sentir une bulle de fierté gonfler dans sa poitrine. Elle est certaine que malgré le ton sérieux et professionnel qu'emploie la directrice, l'adulte doit être intérieurement sidéré qu'une ado de 15 ans ait pu échafauder un coup pareil et passer à travers leur protection comme si ce n'était qu'une simple formalité.

« Katie... » Gronde soudainement sa mère d'un air ennuyé.

La brune arque un sourcil interrogateur vers elle.

« Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'obligeance de paraître un plus coupable. Et s'il te plaît, retire-moi ce sourire de ton visage. » S'agace-t-elle, irritée.

Pidge lève automatiquement une main à cet endroit. Oups. Elle n'a même pas sentit ses lèvres se retrousser...

La Principale se masse le front, comme si cette conversation lui donne la migraine, et soupire grassement avant de continuer à parler.

« Pour en revenir à ton soucis de harcèlement, tu aurais au moins pu en parler à un de tes professeurs. » Reproche-t-elle.

A cette simple phrase, la colère bouillonne une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur de Pidge, qui serre encore les poings le long de son corps, et crispe sa mâchoire.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils auraient-... »

« Désolé de décevoir votre confiance envers vos employés, mais les profs voyaient ce que les autres me faisait subir et ils ne bougeaient quand même pas ! Donc franchement, au lieu d'aller rendre visite aux bonnes personnes, vous devriez faire un peu plus attention à ce qu'il se passe dans l'enceinte de votre propre établissement, _Madame la Directrice_ ! » Cracha-t-elle hargneusement.

Puis Pidge prit la poudre d'escampette.

Elle monte en trombe les escaliers et claque la porte de sa chambre. Elle balance son sac à dos comme une vieille chaussette, se jette sur son lit, la tête dans son coussin, et fait de son mieux ravaler ses larmes.

Pidge entend les voix étouffées de ses parents, celle de la directrice, puis la porte d'entrée se refermer, signe que cette dernière était enfin partit. Elle soupire, roule sur le dos, et prend son oreiller entre ses bras en signe de réconfort.

Quand elle entend la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et le ton inquiet de ses parents, elle remonte aussitôt son grand coussin au visage. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir une lueur de déception briller dans leur yeux.

Elle les sent s'approcher doucement. L'odeur de l'eau de Cologne de son père lui chatouillent les narines, signe qu'il est à côté d'elle. Elle sent ensuite un poids s'alourdir sur son matelas, près de ses pieds, et tressaille quand une main gracieuse touche une de ses chevilles.

« Katie... » Appelle doucement sa mère.

La concernée bourdonne pour lui signaler qu'elle a entendue, et Colleen continue sur sa lancée.

« Nous comprenons tes agissements et nous pensons que tu t'es très bien débrouillé là-bas... »

Mais... ?

« ...Mais nous pensons que tu aurais dû en parler tout de suite. Peut-être pas aux professeurs puisqu'ils faisaient semblant de rien voir, mais tu aurais pu monter plus haut, aller voir carrément la directrice-adjointe. Elle serait intervenu et la direction aurait prit des mesures nécessaires. » finit son père.

Pidge soupire dans son oreiller. Elle n'a même plus la force d'argumenter. Même si elle est sincèrement reconnaissante envers eux parce qu'ils sont de son côté, elle veut juste être tranquille. Mais visiblement, ils ne sont pas prêt à quitter sa chambre tant que le problème ne serait pas résolu.

« Mais tu pouvais nous en parler aussi. Nous sommes tes parents, et tu sais très bien que nous ferions absolument tout pour toi et Matt. » lui rappelle doucement Sam.

« Je sais... » marmonne-t-elle paresseusement avec une voix étouffée dans son oreiller.

Un silence s'installe entre eux, et sa mère lui caresse gentiment la cheville dans le but de l'apaiser. Ça fonctionne progressivement et elle sent ses muscles se décontracter au fur et à mesure.

« On peut te changer de collège, si tu veux. » Propose Colleen d'une voix encourageante.

C'est probablement la meilleure option. Pidge le sait très bien aussi. Mais elle ne peut pas secouer ce sentiment de lâcheté et de faiblesse qui la démange si elle accepte de changer d'établissement.

« Je ne sais pas... » répond-t-elle.

« Et puis, si tu pars de cette école, je suis certaine que ceux qui t'ont fait du mal en prendrons conscience. » Renchérit son père.

« J'en doute fort. » Ricane la collégienne.

« Parfois, il suffit qu'un élève change brutalement d'école pour que les jeunes de cet âge se remettent en question. » Argumente sa mère.

« Ce n'est pas une honte, tu sais ? » Ajoute son père.

Une demi-minute s'écoule en silence, et Pidge reprend la parole après avoir fixer le plafond de sa chambre, comme si la réponse y était inscrite.

« D'accord... » Lâche-t-elle simplement.

« Bien. Je suis fier de toi, Katie. » Félicite Sam.

Puis son père se penche pour lui faire un bisou dans les cheveux et sa mère lui caresse à nouveau la jambe d'un geste apaisant.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte d'entrée en bas claque et qu'un « Je suis rentré ! » affaibli est entendu. Matt. Un aboiement résonne suivit des cliquetis de pattes sur le parquet, et qu'elle perçut la voix étouffée de son grand frère, qui parlait certainement au chien en lui faisant des caresses.

« Maman ? Papa ? » appelle-t-il, les cherchant clairement dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

« Nous sommes en haut, chéri ! » répond sa mère en élevant la voix.

Ses pas font grincer les marches en bois. Quand il voit ses parents dans la chambre de sa petite sœur, à son chevet, et la brune allongée avec un coussin serrer dans les bras, il arque un sourcil interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pidge a eu ses règles ? » Questionne-t-il avant de se prendre un oreiller en pleine tête.

Colleen esquisse un bref sourire amusé à l'hypothèse de son fils.

« Katie va simplement changer de collège. » Répond-t-elle en se levant du lit de sa fille.

Puis elle partage un regard avec son mari, qui la rejoint sans un mot, et les deux adultes sortent de la pièce en prenant de soin de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Bouche-bée, Matt cligne des yeux, clairement confus. Mais après la surprise passé, il comprend tout de suite. Il serre automatiquement les dents et regarde la silhouette alitée de sa sœur.

« Qui t'as fait du mal ? » Exige-t-il en cognant son poing contre sa paume. « Je vais aller leur foutre une raclée. »

Sa protection fraternelle arrache un petit rire à Pidge, qui tourne la tête sur le côté pour le regarder, ses mains reposant à présent sur son ventre puisqu'elle n'avait plus d'oreiller. Un sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Avec tes bras tout flasques qui ressemblent à des spaghettis ? »

« Si tu frappes fort, les spaghettis, ça peut faire mal. » Fit-il valoir avant d'étendre son bras et porter un rapide coup à la verticale. « Comme un coup de fouet, « Woosh » ! Et si rajoutes la bolognaise en plus, ça ferait « Vlam », comme ça ! »

Les pitreries de son grand frère la font à nouveau rire et elle se sent beaucoup plus légère qu'il y a une demi-heure...

OoOoO

A la fin de la semaine, Pidge est transféré d'école sans dire un mot d'information ou d'adieu à ses camarades de classe. Dans son nouveau collège, personne ne la maltraite ni l'insulte. Elle s'y sent en paix mais ne se fait pas d'amis pour autant.

Deux mois plus tard, elle apprend la disparition de son père et son frère lors de leur mission Kerberos. Elle se renferme encore plus sur elle-même.

Un an plus tard, elle se retrouve à la Garnison Galactique, dans l'uniforme orange et blanc que portent les cadets.

Elle a les cheveux coupés, une nouvelle identité, et un but bien précis en tête.

Là encore, c'est un nouveau cadre scolaire où elle a l'occasion de se lier avec les autres. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de se faire des amis. Elle a d'autres priorités : trouver des indices sur la disparition de son frère ainsi que de son père.


End file.
